Double Web
by ExoticPrincess88
Summary: Anastasia Enders was a cheerful and pleasant girl, who was just dazzling. But when an experiment goes wrong and her father ends up dying, she carries on as a whole new person. She finds out that she ends up possesing incredible powers. A new hero is born
1. Chapter 1

Queens New York was a busy place, and home to none other than the famous Spider-man, who we know as Peter Parker. Even though they had a hero on their side, the city still seemed to hold crimes. But it was no problem for Peter, who had the capabilities of a human super spider. So, he made it his job to prowl around the city at night and stop these crimes. Little did he know, something big was about to hit the city.

Young Anastasia Enders rushed through the crowded halls of the college, bunches of paper in her hands and a cup of steaming hot coffee. She was late, as usual, to her first day of chemistry class with Doctor Conners. Her and time never got along. No matter what she did, she always managed to be late. The hallways were thinning out now, and students began to pile into their classrooms. "Oh no, what room is it!" she whispered to herself, fiddling with the papers in her hands.

After a bit of searching and no luck, she just happened to overhear someone say something about Doctor Conners, and then room 503. "Oh, thank you!"

she sighed, looking at the doors, and then realizing she was 4 doors away. She headed for the classroom and entered, pushing the door open with her elbow and letting it click shut behind her. The class was huge, and looked like it held over a hundred students, but yet there were only a few chairs in the back that were empty. Without a second thought, she briskly walked towards them and took her seat, setting her coffee and papers on the desk and immediately going to work.

After Doctor Conners had introduced Anastasia to the classroom, the door flew open and in came a tall, messy brown haired boy, who seemed like he was out of breath and began rushing towards the back of the class. "Sorry I'm late Doctor Conners," he breathed, taking a seat next to Anastasia. 'Wow I'm not the only one with time management issues,' she thought. Doctor Conners shook his head and just replied, "Have a seat Peter." He nodded slowly, and then took his seat, rummaging through his backpack and pulling out a tape recorder, setting it on the desk. Anya looked at him out of the corner of her eye as he did this, seeing that he was quite the cutie. She leaned over a little bit and softly spoke, "It's good to know that I'm not the only one who was late today." She seemed to have snapped him out of a daze, as he quickly turned his head to look at her. Suddenly, he found himself not able to find the right words to say anything, as he got lost by her beauty. Long golden blond locks fell just below her shoulders, accenting light green eyes and a perfect pearly white smile.

He was not used to girls like this speaking to him, and he had no idea what to say. Her smile still played upon her lips, not the slightest bit fainting, as she whispered, "Well, are you gonna say something?" He came to his senses, all six of them, and finally spoke, "Oh, uh, yeah. Time just flies by without me even realizing it." He sighed relief, inwardly, some pressure being lifted from his shoulders. Her smile grew wider. "So you can talk, huh? Well, that's good you're not a mute. I'm Anastasia Enders, but, you know, just call me Anya," she said. Peter nodded slowly, and replied, "Anastasia, wow, that's an interesting name. I'm uh, Peter. Peter Parker." Anya continued to smile, and then turned her attention to the front of the classroom where she listened to Doctor Conners speak about genetics.

Class finally ended at 2:30 and Anya rushed out of class, realizing that she was supposed to meet her father at his lab at 3:00. "Hey! Anya wait up!" a voice called from behind. She spun around to find Peter pushing his way through students, and heading towards her. "Hey Peter! What's up?" she asked with a smile on her face. He finally caught up and breathlessly spoke, "You forgot your notebook. I wanted to give it to you." He handed it to her and she took it, stuffing it in her book bag. "Oh thank you so much, Peter," she said. He kind of shrugged in an "it was nothing" way and then said, "Well, I was uh, wondering if, you know, you wanted to get some coffee sometime?" Her expression lit up from looking worried. "I'd like that. How's tomorrow?" she asked cheerfully. Peter's face turned into a shocked expression. "R-Really? O.K. Awesome! Can I pick you up at 8:00?" he asked. "Sounds great! I'll be here tomorrow. See you later Pete!" she said, and headed off down the sidewalk. "Bye!" he whispered, and couldn't stop himself from smiling. He actually had a date! But not just any date, but a date with a beautiful girl! He felt like he was walking through the clouds as he headed off to his apartment.

Anya arrived at her father's house at 3:10, practically running to the front door and ringing the bell. A few moments later, the door opened revealing a not-so-surprised Mr. Enders. "Hello Anya! Had car trouble?" he asked, already knowing the answer. She gave an impish smile, and muttered a simple, "Hello Dad," entering the house. Her father was a seriously committed scientist, and lived in a huge mansion that held a private laboratory, where he conducted wild experiments. Anya followed her father downstairs and into his lab, where in the middle of the room, a large object about as tall as the ceiling was placed, a vast cloth cover covering it.

"Wow, what is this?" Anya asked, keeping her eyes on the object the whole time. Mr. Enders strode down the white staircase and over to a control panel. "This, Anya, is my breakthrough in medical technology!" he said excitedly, moving towards the object. He grabbed a hold of the cover and ripped it off, revealing a large glass chamber and a lengthy conveyer belt attached to a machine. Anya looked over at her father, "This had to have cost a fortune! What is it supposed to do?" Mr. Enders held a gleam in his eye that she knew meant he was on to something big. "What does it do, you ask? It is specifically modified to destroy major diseases humans contain. By using a special serum in the arm, and then an electrical pulse through the body, the chamber then contains this energy in a great radioactive form which can completely eliminate any type of disease! I couldn't believe how this was the answer the whole time!"

"So, why did you need me here then?" Anya asked. Mr. Enders continued to type information on the control panel and spoke, "I need you, Anya, to be my test subject." She furrowed her brows and confusion swept over her. "You-you want me to be your lab rat! Are you serious? You're about to put my life at risk to see if your little experiment is going to work right!" she asked with anger. Mr. Enders sighed deeply, "Anya, this is completely risk free. The levels on this panel are set so that not too much radioactivity can occur. I just need to see if any tweaks need to be made. I've tried it out before and it worked fine. You have the perfect body type and weight for this. Do you really think I would let anything happen to you?" Anya sighed in frustration. "Fine. I'll do it," she said reluctantly.

Mr. Enders placed his daughter on a table set on the conveyer belt and strapped her arms and legs down. He then injected the serum into her veins and attached wires to her forearms. Pushing a simple button on the control panel, the belt transferred Anya into the chamber and lifted her into an upright position. The chamber doors locked shut and Mr. Enders began the radioactive test.

After about two minutes, the security levels dropped, and warning lights began flashing all over the panel. "Oh God," Mr. Enders whispered in horror, as he started to shut down the system. Nothing happened. The lights flashed over and over again, and the chamber began to malfunction. "Anya!" he yelled banging on the glass. Anya was breathing faster and faster, her eyes not focusing so clearly, and her body trembling. "No…" she hissed, not able to speak well. Mr. Enders tried to break the glass, beating it over and over again with a metal rod, when suddenly, a stream of light struck him like lightning, hitting the rod and knocking him across the room and into a rack of test tubes. The chamber then stopped malfunctioning and shut down completely, the power going out in the whole lab. Anya stopped trembling and fell out onto the chamber floors as the straps released from her arms and legs. Slowly she arose, barley conscious and not so stable. "Dad?" she managed to squeak, her voice weak and strained. "Dad?" she asked again, a bit more conscious. She stumbled over to the exit of the chamber and punched the emergency exit button, jumping down from the platform and checking the lab for her father.

"Dad where are you?" she coughed, and froze when she spotted him curled up in a rack of test tubes. "Dad!" She ran over to his side and pulled him out of the rack, seeing that he was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Anya sat upon the emergency room bench, twiddling her thumbs and shaking anxiously. A nurse came out from the doors and approached Anya slowly, sympathy on her face. "What is it? Is he okay? What happened?" she asked the nurse, hope held on her face. The nurse shook her head, "We don't know if he's going to make it. I'm sorry." Anya's heart dropped. "What?" she whimpered, "W- Can I at least see him!" The nurse shook her head again. "I'm afraid you cannot right now. He should hold out until tomorrow at night. Right now he's under a series of tests. I'm sorry," she replied. Anya couldn't find anything else to say, and stormed out of the hospital.

She didn't stop running until she got to her car and punched the side of it as hard as she could in anger. Before she threw another hit, she saw that she had smashed a dent in the side of the door. She looked down at her fist and then pulled open the car door, hopping in and driving off in a furious rage.

"Why!" she screamed in the car on her way to her apartment. She yelled over and over until finally she broke down into a deep sob. She tried to tell herself everything was going to be okay, but it was no use. She was way too upset and shaken up.

The next morning, Anya awoke to the sound of her alarm blasting in her ear. She reached over and smacked the off button, peering at the time which read 7:30. She did a double take and then leaped out of bed, remembering that she was supposed to meet Peter at the college at eight. After a quick ten minute shower, she brushed her teeth, put on her makeup, threw on some clothes and darted out the door.

She checked the clock on the dashboard in her car. 8:30. "Damn it," she mumbled, getting out of the car and slamming the door. She arrived at the front of the college to see that Peter was nowhere in sight. A smile crept across her face. 'Well, at least we have something in common,' she thought.

Peter's Third Person POV:

Pete was on his way to the college at 7:55, happy as could be. He strutted down the streets with a grin on his face, when all of a sudden a car sped passed him at high speed, two police cars following behind. 'Ah great,' he thought, and ran down the nearest alley, quickly ripping off his clothes and pulling his mask over his head. He leaped into the air and shot out a string of web, swinging through the city after the speeding car. With a double back flip, he landed onto the hood of the car and punched the top down, completely denting it and stopping the engine. The car came to a screeching halt and the doors flew open, the robbers fleeing. "Not so fast there guys, I wasn't finished talking to you," Spider-man sarcastically said, shooting out web at the two and pulling them back towards him. He gave a swift punch to one of them and them a kick to the other. Over and over he swung at the robbers, until finally they dropped to the street knocked out cold. When the last man fell, he quickly sprung into the air and swung off to the college where his date awaited.

Back to Anya's POV:

Anya checked her watch as she paced back and forth on the college campus, seeing that she had waited ten minutes. She shook her head in disappointment.

'Maybe he's just blowing me off,' she thought sadly, as she remembered how sweet Peter seemed. Then she remembered her father, and how she took time out of her day to go on this date instead of wait at the hospital. What was I thinking, she thought. "Hey! Sorry I'm late Anya. There was a disturbance," she heard a familiar voice say. All her thoughts stopped swimming through her head and all she could do was smile. She turned around to see Peter Parker, handsome and out of breath. She didn't know what it was about him, but whenever she heard his voice, she couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Peter! Don't even worry about it! It's just so good to see a friendly face right now," she said cheerfully, but ending quite sadly. Peter's smile fainted a bit. "Is something wrong?" he asked her.

Anya looked down at her hands and sighed, "My, um, father had an accident in his lab, and is in the hospital. They don't know if he's going to make it." A tear formed in her eye but she didn't let it fall. Peter held a look of sorrow on his face for her. "I'm so sorry to hear that," he said, "I hope he gets better." Anya shrugged and continued to look at her hands. "Yeah, well, let's try to forget about it. I want to have fun today," she said, stepping closer to Peter. The two then set off for the coffee shop down the road.

"Wow, that's amazing. I didn't know you could sing," Peter said to Anya, as the two sat down at the coffee shop. Anya had given a sample of her singing voice to Pete, after he begged her to let him hear. "Yeah well, it was a dream I've had ever since I was a little girl, but I never thought I was good enough," she replied modestly. Peter shook his head. "You're incredible!" he said. "You think so?" she asked.

Pete nodded, "I know so. You'd blow the judges away on American Idol, and even beat out that Kelly Clarkson or whatever her name is." Anya smiled which lit up her face. "Thanks Peter. No ones ever said that about me before," she practically whispered. He just smiled warmly, looking into her eyes. Anya looked down from his eyes, feeling quite embarrassed and picked up her fork to eat her salad. When she went to put it down, she realized that it was somehow stuck to her hand. 'Huh?' she thought, waving her hand to get it off. It still stuck. Pete looked down at her hand to see the problem. He furrowed his brows and asked, "Are you okay there?" She pulled the fork off of her hand and looked at her fingers. She gasped when she saw what looked like little hairs on the tips. "Uh, I'm fine. I just…nothing," she responded. She set her hand down and then picked it up again when she saw that her napkin was now stuck to her hand. She waved it up and down to try and get it off but it seemed like it was super glued. Peter seemed confused by her behavior and asked again, "Are you sure you're okay?" Anya looked up at him and shook her head. "I-I'm sorry Peter. I have to go. Thank you so much. I had a great time," she said, snatching her purse and starting to walk off. Peter stood up, a little confused. "But, is there something you want to talk about, er- "Sorry Pete, I have to go! I'll see you in class!" with that, she dashed down the streets to her apartment, leaving a baffled Peter Parker behind.

Storming up the stairs to her apartment, Anya burst through the door and slammed it shut, running into her bathroom and looking in the mirror. She lifted her hand to the light and saw the tiny little hairs that poked out of her fingers. "I don't understand," she whispered. She began to feel a little woozy and decided to take a nap before class started.

In the car on her way to class, all of her thoughts came swarming back to her. Thoughts of her father, thoughts of Peter, and even thoughts of her bizarre happenings. She just couldn't think strait, and she ended up missing the parking spot and crashing right into a streetlight. "This isn't happening," she thought as she got out of the car in a rage. She ran to the front and saw that the whole front of her car was smashed in.

"Why God? Why!" she yelled, throwing her hands into the air dramatically.

The doors of the class burst open and in came Anya, extremely pissed off and hot tempered. She didn't even speak to Doctor Conners and trudged over to her desk, slamming her books on top and plopping into her seat. She pulled out her writing pad and began to scribble down notes. In mid-sentence, she noticed that some sort of white substance had gotten onto her pen. She looked closer at it, when all of a sudden, a white sticky material in the form of a line of spider web shot out from her wrist and attached to the student in front of hers chair. Her mouth completely dropped and she sat in shock, looking around to see if anyone was watching. Without a second thought, she pulled back on the web, knocking the girl's chair out from under her. This was a huge mistake. The girl slowly got up from the floor, and turned around, a glare on her face.

"You think you're hilarious? Huh? What the hell was that for!" the girl yelled, attracting students from around the room. "I-I'm sorry. I-" Anya had immediately sprung from her seat, running for the exit of the class and not paying a second of attention to the shouts of the teacher and students.

She had sprinted out of the college doors and didn't stop until she got behind the building. She threw her back against the cold brick wall and slid down to the ground, closing her eyes and catching her breath. She looked down at her wrist, to see that there was what looked like a web-shaped tattoo, about as large as a quarter. Her eyes widened and she checked her hands again for the mini hairs. They were still present on her finger tips. "What's happening to me?" she whispered in shock, and then she remembered. "The lab accident," she began, "It must have…altered my DNA. But how? Oh yeah, the radioactive sustainers increased. I seem to…Oh my God. I have the genes of a spider…" She couldn't stop thinking about what she had concluded. She looked up at the tall school building and then down at her hands. "Spiders can climb vertical surfaces…" she thought out loud. She placed one hand on the building, and then the other, and very carefully managed to climb up the building side. Unbelievable, she thought. She kept her pace up the building and reached the top, looking down and seeing that she was really high. A little too high in fact. Without a second thought, she climbed onto the top of the building and walked to the edge, overlooking the New York traffic below her.


	3. Chapter 3

Before she knew it, she was sprinting across building tops, jumping over traffic and pedestrians from above. Her heart was racing and she was so pumped to go faster and faster, seeing that her jumps grew longer and longer each time. She had never had so much fun in her life, and now, life was just beginning now that she had super abilities. Her fun then stopped as she came to a huge gap between buildings. She looked down at the oncoming traffic and fast pace New York citizens, seeing that this was indeed too far of a jump. 'So much for the all powerful me,' she thought, sighing and then saw her hand. Her face lit up when she remembered the web incident in class. "If I remember right, spiders can lift and carry large prey with their webbing. Then that means I should be able to swing across!" she mumbled aloud, looking down at her wrist.

"Well, here goes nothing," she said, and with her last words she had leaped off the building towards the other. As she fell, she held her wrist at a building, determined on getting the webbing to come out, but had no success. "Oh God," she mumbled in fear, as the ground below her drew closer. She very rapidly tried many hand signals, failing at every attempt until finally, a strand of web shot out of her wrist and latched onto a building and she grabbed a hold of it, swinging away from the ground that was just inches from her feet. She opened her eyes, looking up to see that she had made it and felt relief wash over her fear-struck body.

"Woo-hoo!" she shouted over the streets of the city as she swooped down over then on her web line. Ten minutes was all it took for her to get the hang of her new capability. She free fell from extreme heights and then swung to safety over and over again, having a hell of a time. It was after awhile when it came to her attention that she had to go to the hospital to see her father. Before she hit the ground, she had a change of mind and decided to "swing" to the hospital instead. It would be faster, and she wouldn't have to get her car.

Soaring through the cold September night, Anya finally came to a stop behind the hospital building, dropping to the ground and peering around the corner to see if anyone was around. No one was in sight, so she quickly rushed to the front of the building and entered.

"I'm here to see my father, Alex Enders," Anya said to the lady at the front desk as she stormed into the hospital. She looked up from her typing and pointed to a long hallway, mumbling, "Door 56." Anya gave a quick thank you and briskly walked down the hall, finding the room and entering it. She found her father on the hospital bed, completely unstable and hooked up to many machines. She cautiously approached him, and took a seat in a chair next to the bed. A sort of half smile found its way across her face as she looked at him. Part of it was from relief that he was O.K. and part of it was from sadness. "Hey Dad," she whispered, knowing that he couldn't hear her but she didn't care. She needed someone to talk to. "So how are you feeling? I know I haven't been up here this morning, but, I am now. Ugh, I just, I never should have agreed to test out that experiment. It was my fault for going through with it." There was a long silence as Anya looked at her father, and tears began to form in her eyes. "Look, I know I haven't always been there for you and we haven't always had the greatest relationship, but, I want to change that. I want to spend more time with you. I want to make up for all the times I've never shared. I'm sorry, Dad…" her words began to get to her, and touched her deeply, as she began to shed tears silently down her face. As Anya cried, her father began to slowly open his eyes. He looked over to see his daughter crying by his bedside. With all of what strength he had left over, he very jadedly spoke, "Anya?" Anya immediately looked up at her father, eyes puffy and red, and replied, "Dad? Dad, I'm here for you." She took hold of his hand and let a small smile creep across her face. "Anya? I love y-" Mr. Enders tried to tell his daughter goodbye, but right then he was cut off by the long "beep" that sounded through the air. Anya shook her head. "Dad?" She felt his hand fall from hers, as she realized he was no longer with her. Her heart felt as though a thousand knives jabbed into it at once. She looked over at the computer screen and saw that the jagged lines now formed one solid line. The passing of her father had come. And she sat alone in the room with her deceased guardian.

Anya had climbed upon the roof of the hospital building and sat in a trance. Her father was gone. The one man that gave her life was gone. The one man that she had to look after her and to always care for her, was gone. Just like that, in a matter of seconds; gone. She had never lost anyone in her life, and now she knew how it felt. The incredible pain that came with it. Everything. It was all such a shock to her. All so strange. Then, she became conscious of the fact that this was part of life that was most painful, and the most that anyone has to deal with. Then she thought about her new being. How she now possessed some incredible powers. How would she ever deal with life again? She looked up into the sky and asked herself, "Is there not anyone that knows how I feel?" She felt so alone.

Meanwhile, down below in the alley behind the hospital, four men approached a man who seemed to be quite frightened. "Yo, you ripped me off man! You ripped all of us off! Now, I'm really pissed off!" one of the gang members shouted to the man as the others checked to see if anyone was around. Anya looked down below at the five men and slowly crawled to the edge of the building to get a good look at the situation. "I-I-I don't want to start any trouble! You can have the money! I'll give you all of it! Just please don't hurt my family!" the frightened man stuttered. What seemed to be the leader of the gang stepped forward, "Oh, don't worry I'm gonna kill you first, and _then_ I'm gonna kill your family. So then, you won't have to worry about them!" Anya's jaw dropped, and she thought of what would happen to the man if she didn't do something. She now knew how it felt to lose someone. And she didn't want it to happen to anyone else. She looked down at the web shaped tattoo on her wrist, and then peered across at the building across from her. Pointing her wrist at the corner of it and grabbing a hold of the webbing, she leaped off the building and swung full speed at the four men, knocking them apart from the frightened man and into different directions.

"Holy Cripes, who the hell are you!" one of the gangsters yelled, still against the wall. It was very dark, and she could not be seen by any of them. She narrowed her eyes in anger and roughly spoke, "I'm your official ass-kicker for tonight." After those words, she had shot web out at two of the guys and yanked them towards her, doing a flip out of the way as they crashed into the wall behind her. She landed in a stealthy position, her hands and feet on the ground and as the two other men charged towards her, she swung her leg at them and kicked one in the face following it in with other. The two fell to the ground and she sprung up, kicking another in the face with her two feet together and punched him hard in the stomach. She landed one last kick to another gangster's face, and watched him fall to the ground, completely knocked out. She turned and looked at the four fallen men on the ground, face down and bleeding badly. She couldn't believe what she had just done. "You saved my life," a voice from behind spoke. She quickly turned to see the frightened man huddled in the corner of a dumpster. She didn't know what to do. Was she now a hero? Would this get out? Without a second thought, she turned around and ran down an out of the alley. When she thought she was out of the man's sight, she leaped into the air and swung off to her house on her web.

That night she lay on her bed, over thinking all of the crazy things she had experienced that day. The thing she couldn't get out of her mind was the death of her father. How she would never see him again was just shocking to her. It didn't seem right. She thought of how she had handled those men that night, and how she kicked their asses. She never even got hit once! Her new powers were amazing. A sudden thought hit her, and she thought of what had happened. Maybe she was given these powers for a reason. Maybe it wasn't just a lab accident. Maybe it was for a purpose. A reason. 'Yes,' she thought. I have the ability to help so many people. At that moment she realized that she was a hero. She had already saved one life. Imagine what she could do for others. "I know what its like to lose someone. I won't let it happen to anyone else," she whispered.

She had sprung up from her bed and pulled out some paper and a pen from her drawer. The first thing she needed to do was create a disguise. A costume. Anything that would make people look at her and know that she was the hero. Something that no one would be able to recognize her in. Her identity needed to be kept secret.

Her mind raced through many ideas for a costume, and she jotted down an excellent one that came to mind. She envisioned a tight black jumpsuit that would move with her and a fitted eye mask. She tore the paper out of her notebook and tossed it in the trash, as she found that it looked too common and boring, with no color. After about three more tries, she finally came up with the perfect suit. It consisted of the colors blue and red, with a tube-like top that had the upper part of it cut into the shape of a triangle. It held a small black spider design on the front, with silver webbing lines on red materiel. Her top at the bottom had little pieces of materiel that criss-crossed and attached to her bottoms, which were blue with silver webbing and went to her knees. Long, red knee length high heel boots covered the bottom half of her legs, which she had little black spiders on the sides of them. Her forearms were covered with long glove-like arm links that went from her wrist to just above her elbow, cut in a triangle ending shape at the top and bottom. The gloves were red and held the same silver spider pattern, but did not cover her whole hand. Lastly, a sly red eye mask was placed over her eyes, bearing her glistening green eyes.

She looked at her notepad and gazed upon the costume that would soon turn her into the town hero. What would people think about her? Had anyone seen powers such as hers? She would be famous! She looked over the notepad and to her nightstand where her father's picture was placed. "I'll do it for you Dad," she whispered, the last words that Anya spoke before she emerged into the new town hero


	4. Chapter 4

The doctors examined Mr. Enders on the hospital bed, shaking their heads at the passing man. "I can't believe that we have no idea why he died," one of the doctors mumbled, looking over the man. There was a brief murmur of voices between the doctors, before one finally spoke, "Well we better get him to the lab then and do some tests. This could be a new disease or something worse." The three doctors agreed and began to exit the room. One of the doctors was still studying Mr. Enders, when he noticed something. His chest was moving and he seemed to be breathing, but the computer said that his heart wasn't pumping.

The Doctor moved closer to Mr. Enders to see if his eyes were deceiving him. They weren't! It was quite clear that he was breathing. But how? The doctor slowly reached out his hand to check his pulse, when he felt the hand of Mr. Enders grab a hold of his hand and squeeze it as tight as possible. Mr. Enders' eyes shot open, and he held a very evil and twisted look on his face. "You're time is up," he growled at him. The doctor widened his eyes in horror, attempting to free his hand from Mr. Enders, but it was no use. Mr. Enders twisted the doctor's arm around his back and threw him all the way across the hospital room, knocking him so hard into the wall that it caved in on him. Slowly Mr. Enders arose from the hospital bed, a twisted smile on his face.

He looked down at his hand slyly and began to chuckle wickedly. "Ah I have finally arrived. Alex Enders is no more, but Static, has come," he said to himself. He raised his hand to the exit of the hospital room and shot out a huge ray of electricity which blasted the wall completely out. With the doctor left indented into the wall, the new born "Static" stepped out of the room and into the main part of the hospital, prepared for destruction.

Anya rushed to class late, yes again, on a Friday afternoon pushing her way through students in the halls. She very carefully tried sneaking into Doctor Conners' class and actually succeeded. Setting her things down on her desk, she noticed that Peter was actually there before her. "Hey Pete, you're early today!" she said in a half cheerful way, due to the incident of last night. Peter looked at his watch and then said, "Uh, actually I got here about five minutes ago. Its 1:45." Anya gasped. She was over ten minutes late! "Oh my Gosh I didn't even notice!" she gasped, peeking at the clock in the front of the class. She then saw Peter kind of half smile and she then thought of what had happened the day before. "Oh, Peter, about Yesterday, I am so sorry. It's just, something came up and…well it's a long story. But I had fun, Yesterday morning Peter. I would love to do it again sometime," she said sweetly. Pete looked at her and couldn't help but smile. After all had he not walked out on his friends and family?

He felt so bad at that point. He was even late for his date! "It was no big deal Anya. I know how it feels to have so many things going on. I had a lot of fun Yesterday, too. What do you say we go make up for it. How's tomorrow? I can take you out to lunch if you'd like," he said. Anya smiled warmly and said, "That sounds great. Give me a call and we can schedule a time and place." Peter nodded his head and they both turned their attention to the front of the class before Doctor Conners could tell them to be quiet.

After class was over, Anya quickly headed out the doors, saying goodbye to Peter. As she walked down the street that lead her home, she stopped in her tracks. A newspaper machine held a picture of a man dressed in red and blue, with some sort of spider webbing design on the red parts. She read the caption below, which said "Spider-man Saves National Bank." Her eyebrows creased, and she whispered, "Spider-man? How come I've never heard of him before?" She put a quarter in the machine and took out the paper, heading for her apartment.

Anya had finally finished her costume after hours of labor that night. She lifted it up and stared at her marvelous work. A few adjustments were made and it was finally ready to try on. She pulled on the top and smoothed it over, and then pulled on the blue spandex caprees. Her long, red, spider webbed boots came next, the top of them overlapping the caprees. She slid on the two elbow-length gloves with a triangle cut (same red and sliver spider web design) and lastly placed her red eye mask carefully over her eyes and eyebrows. She took one last look at the Spider-man news article before leaping out her apartment window and into the city, as the new hero of Queens New York.

Anya couldn't help but smile as the citizens of the city stared at her in awe. "Is thata woman?" she heard one ask another. It wasn't long before she came to her first stop which was a robbery at a drug store. The alarm went off and she immediately swung down in the direction of the store. "Man we better get outta here before Spider-man shows!" she heard one of the robbers yell to the other as she hung out on the ceiling of the store. "Actually you better get out of here before I show up!" she yelled to them, and swung down from the ceiling, knocking one of the robbers into the other in a domino effect. "Oops! Too late!" she finished. "What the hell?" one thief said, looking up at her. "Who the hell are you? Spider…girl?" the other one retorted. "Save it for the press, bub," she said, shooting out web at a food rack beside them and then pulling it back on top of them. She spotted the store owner staring wide eyed at the situation. "Don't worry about anything. You're safe now," she said in a matter of fact tone. "Thank you so much!" the oriental lady told her. "No problem!" Anya said and swung out of the store in a flash.

It was late at night, around 11:00, and Spider-man was patrolling the city as usual. The city was quiet lately, so he had time to think. The topic that seemed to stay on his mind the most was Anastasia. Oh boy, he thought. She was so wonderful to be around. So wonderful to think about. Every time he thought about her name, he couldn't stop smiling. He wanted to be with her. Heck maybe even spend his life with her. And what got him was the fact that he only knew her a few days! His heart soon fell when he thought of his "alter life."

He couldn't let her get hurt. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. 'Why is my life so complicated," he thought. Just as that passed his mind, an alarm went off near by. "Sounds like trouble," he mumbled, and swung down towards the store he found it coming from. He burst through the door in a matter of minutes, and checked around for the bad guys. He stopped when he found a shelf collapsed onto the floor and feet sticking out from under it. He ran over to it and pulled it off of the people. "Huh," he said seeing the two robbers, guns in hands, knocked out on the ground. Was I already here, he thought. With his mind running a thought a second, he ran out of the store and swung towards home.

Her first real heroic act was complete. She stopped a store from a robbery, and that was all it took to make her happy. After the incident she headed strait home, feeling that on her first day she should only stop a crime at a time. After all, she was new and inexperienced. An hour of swinging through the city was enough for her on the first day. Plus, Spider-man was on patrol, so she had nothing to worry about. She finally arrived at her apartment, swinging onto her window sill and pulling off her eye mask. She stepped down onto her floor and sighed deeply, flopping on her couch. "Well, that wasn't so bad," she breathed, setting her mask on her end table.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday morning finally arrived, and Anya awoke from a rough slumber on her sofa. It was 9:35 A.M. and she soon remembered that Peter was supposed to call last night. She ran over to her answering machine to see that there were no new messages. She gave a heavy sigh and slumped to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Hours passed as 12:00 finally came around the corner. Anya sat upon her bed, looking over her family album when the phone rang. She shut the album and carefully placed it by her bedside, running to answer the phone. "Hello?" she responded. "Hey Anya, its Peter. Sorry I didn't call you last night. I was busy," the voice on the other end said. "Its okay Pete, I was quite busy myself," she told him, last night coming back to her memory. "Yeah, well, anyways I was wondering if maybe we could go to this new restaurant next Saturday called Charlene's Garden. Today doesn't look like such a good day for me," he proposed. "Sounds good to me, Peter. How's 6:00 sound to you?" she asked.

"Yeah that's a good time. I'll pick you up at your place if that's okay with you."

"Of course, Peter," Anya replied, and gave him her apartment number. They exchanged a few words and said their goodbyes, and Anya let out a breath of air as she set the phone on its charger. The sun rays streamed in through the windows and reflected off of the red eye mask placed on the end table. A grin spread across Anya's pretty face, and she got up and snatched it off of the table, heading toward her bedroom to change into her costume.

A whole week had flown by, and the Incredible Spider-woman had been made public. Although, some people had their doubts, since no shots of the new feminine heroine had been brought to the civic eye. Heck, some people didn't even believe in Spiderman. Many citizens theorized that the new hero was just a wannabe fan with years of martial arts training. Yet all of this information had not yet been spread across the whole city. There was still one person who was baffled, and that was Spider-man. He had not heard of any information on Spider-woman, and was wondering who had been stopping all these crimes. He had no way of knowing about this new hero, anyway. He hadn't been to the Bugle's office in awhile, on account of J.J.'s vacation he was on, so he couldn't have heard from there, and his college class didn't go on that week. He just _had_ to find out how this was happening. He hadn't stopped any crimes or anything since the first incident with the drug store.

Spiderman felt the cold night blow over him as he swung through the city early in the night. He wasn't just on his daily patrol, he was on a mission. It had been this night that he had chosen to find this "crime stopper" and he was ready. When he had found out about some thugs planning on robbing the city museum, he right then knew that whoever this new hero was would show up there. With a few more swings through the air, he agilely landed on top of the museum building, crawling over to the edge where the back entrance was, and waited. "Whoever this is, they better show up," Spidey mumbled, peering down into the alley of the building. It wasn't long when, sure enough, the thugs arrived, armed and ready to go. He watched as they communicated to each other about how to get in, and then set to work. One thief carefully pulled out some sort of laser and scanned the back door of the museum with it. A deactivating laser? Spidey thought, crawling as far as he could to the edge of the building without being seen. The thug then placed the laser into his bag and slowly opened the door, the rest of his crew following him inside.

When the last thug disappeared into the building, Spidey did a quick flip off of the top of the museum and landed perfectly on his feet, carefully entering the place. Once he got inside, he quickly shot a string of web up at the ceiling and swung onto a beam held high up in the air, almost touching the ceiling.

He hung out on the beam as he got settled and watched the thugs go to work. They didn't seem too bright, and didn't seem too dumb either. He'd seen robberies like this before and usually they were smarter than this. After about ten minutes of waiting, Spidey grew tired. He couldn't stand just watching a crime unfold before his eyes like this. He sighed, and was about ready to give up before he spotted an alarm near the entrance from where he came. His spider vision gave him the ability to see that the alarm was still activated, because of the blinking red light. "How smart to not deactivate the main alarm," Spidey muttered, rolling his eyes.

With the men busy looting, Spiderman shot a thin strand of web out at the alarm handle and quickly pulled up on it, causing the sound of a hundred school bells going off. Spidey was so anxious to find out who this person was that he couldn't even sit still. He watched in amusement as the thugs panicked and began to grab everything in sight, running and bumping into each other. A matter of seconds flew by, when the sound of a woman's voice rang through the air, "Ah, nice night to rob a museum, huh guys?" Spidey shot his head into the direction of the voice and froze when he saw the figure of a woman fly down from the ceiling and onto the ground, immediately landing a kick into a thug's face. It was now quite dark in the museum and Spidey could hardly make out the woman's appearance. All he saw were the bodies of the robbers fly through the air, in every which way. "At least I know I didn't come here for nothing," Spidey whispered, still perched onto the beam near the ceiling.

The last man finally fell to the ground and there was only the sound of the alarm left into the building. If Spidey really wanted to find out who this was, he would have to follow her. So far, the woman was still in a fighting stance, and so he waited patiently up on the beam. His steel blue eyes rested upon the female, as he watched her dart towards the exit of the museum. When he found that she had departed completely, he leapt down from the beam and swung out of the building through the same exit.

Anxiety ran down Spider-man's spine as he saw the figure of the woman perched on a building higher than the one he stood upon. He couldn't believe how fast she was, as he blinked and she was gone. Web shot out of Spidey's wrist and attached to a building near by, allowing him to swing up to where the woman had been. He made it just in time to see her jump off of the building in front of him and attach something to another structure.

The woman used the rope or cable or whatever to swing to another building and then another. This person caught a hold of Spidey's interest drastically. He had to get quite close to see what she was using to swing from building top to building top, but just as he was close enough, the woman came to a stop and whipped around, almost as though she could feel that someone was following her.

Spider-man ducked below an air conditioning hood on top of the building, and stood as still as possible. After a minute, Spidey poked his head around the corner, to see that the woman had her back turned towards him and was looking over the city below. She seemed to be in deep thought, as he saw that she was barley moving, the light breeze flowing through her long hair. Very cautiously, Spidey arose from behind the air hood and walked towards the woman. He leaned against the wall to the back-left of the lady, and crossed his arms, before very casually speaking, "So you're the new hero in Queens now, huh?" The woman seemed to freeze, and slowly turn around to face the owner of the voice. Right at that moment, both seemed to go into shock. Spidey couldn't believe his eyes. She was so stunningly gorgeous, it was unreal. Whoa, he thought to himself.

What caught his attention second was her outfit. It seemed so similar to his, but cut into sections, and had only an eye mask which was placed so precise that her identity could not be recognized. Her body was too breath taking to not look over. He found himself confounded, and he tried not to show it.

Meanwhile, Anya was having the same problem. The famous Spider-man was right in front of her eyes talking to her. She couldn't believe it. The article she had read in the magazine had said that Spider-man might have been a fake, but she no longer doubted that. She had proof right there and that was enough. Never once had she seen him swing through the city on all her nights of work, and yet here he was. Of course the "big brave Spider-woman" could not seem like a joke to the well-known Spider-man, so she put on a stern face. "Well all be damned if it isn't Spider-man," she said as best she could without sounding nervous.

Spidey had to smile at that and was lucky that he had his mask to hide it. "That's what they call me. And just who are you supposed to be?" he asked, moving off of the wall and striding towards her.

Anya smiled seductively and decided to play her boy toy game with the hero to ease her nervousness. "Awe, has the Spider not ever heard of _Spider_-woman?" she asked, placing the tip of her index finger slightly on her bottom teeth. Spider-man raised an eyebrow from under his mask.

"_Spider-woman?_ What are you, my long lost sister?" he asked. Anya let out a slight chuckle, flipping her hair away from her face before she leisurely strode over to him and gazed into his reflective spider eyes, as if she could see through them.

"You know, you look taller in person," she spoke not lifting her eyes from his.

"You seem to be putting a lot of focus on me. Let's talk about you. Like, why you seem to be wandering around New York in a costume stopping crimes and calling yourself Spider-woman, for instance," Spidey stated, his tenseness slowly lifting off his shoulders.

"I could ask the very same question about you," she replied, keeping the seductive smile on her face.

"I have my reasons. Plus I have what is called "super powers" which means I'm not really endangering my life. Do you have any idea on how big of a risk you're taking here?"

Anya gave an innocent pout and grazed her manicured fingers lightly over the side of Spidey's mask. She could tell he was tensing up. "Spider-man, do you really not know who I am?" she asked quietly, and raised her hand up to her face, as if she were examining it. She had sensed a mugger down in the alley below, and thought fast. In a flash she aimed her wrist at him and shot out a string of web, attaching it to his arm. She pulled back hard on the web rope and sent the man flying through the air and up to where she was. He landed right in front of her and she then shot out two webs, tying his arms down at his sides. When she finished, she planted a kick right in his stomach and plastered him with web to the wall which Spider-man had been leaning on.

Spidey had his mouth held open in complete shock, as he stared at the unconscious mugger on the wall. He didn't believe what he had just witnessed. Anya on the other hand, had her arms laced together in the air, stretching out from her brief disturbance. "No super powers, huh?" she casually stated, now checking out her nails.

"How did you just do that?" he asked her, still trying to overcome the shock of seeing his like, clone.

"Well if I told you, I'd have to kill you now wouldn't I?" she began, "And I would hate to have to waste a way a perfectly toned body such as yours."

Spider-man stared as if trying to bring two and two together in the situation. "Is there something wrong?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh no, everything is just peachy. I just find out that someone has basically the same abilities as I do, wears a similar costume, and goes by almost the same name. Yeah, everything is going great," he replied in his usual sarcastic tone. "Why are you doing this all of a sudden?" he asked, beginning to overcome his shock of the event that unfolded before him.

"My reasons are my business, Spider-man," she simply responded.

"I'm guessing I'm not going to get much out of you," Spidey said.

"You're a smart cookie, Spider, the way you figure those things out on your own."

"I try my best. By the way, how did you find out about me anyways?" Spidey asked, finally ending the line of smart ass remarks.

"A little thing I like to call, the press," Anya replied, again flipping her hair out of her face.

Spidey shook his head. "Yeah, leave it to old J.J. to break the news, stat," he said as if he had said it many times before. There was a brief pause between the two, before a loud BANG rang through the streets. Both the heroes jumped and whipped around in the direction of the blast. "What was that?" Spidey asked, scanning the streets below.

"No idea," Anya retorted, until right then she found the source. "Oh my God…" were the only words that could escape from her mouth.


End file.
